Ms Glass Girl
by smileyboo101
Summary: "You're dead to me, Boomer". Yep I pissed her off that bad. I didn't just do that, I changed her. I made her into someone she never wanted to be...I changed her into the Glass Girl


**Song by Conor Maynard- Glass Girl. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

I gave her the best years of my life. A whiole 7 years, Bubbles and I were together. I thought she was the one, the one for me. Everyone did; my mom, my dad, aunts and uncles. They all told me she was the one, but it was her sister that warned me. I just thought she was jealous, but she was telling the truth... She told me that I would be Bubbles's downfall and I am. I messed everything up for her, but instead of breaking up with her the right way. I listened to my idiotic brother, Butch. Wrong move on my end... I thought that we had it all, but we didn't. I felt as if i was missing something. So when I look back at our relationship, was it anything at all? i wasn't into it, but I think she was... I can't tell but looking at her... Her eyes tell it all. She loved me...

**_How come everything that seems so good is really bad?_**

**_How could it be that it was all just nothing that we had? _**

**_Whoa oh oh oh oh._**

I remember the night Bubbles caught me cheating... Bubbles wanted to go to this concert, I bailed and hung out with some other girl. We went out and I later took her to my house. Things quickly esculated. From the couch to the floor then the bedroom next the shower. That's when Bubbles caught us. I remember it clearly...

I was tracing kisses down the girl's neck while the warm water ran against my cream skin. Hearing her moan in pleasure made a smirk slide across my face. That's when Bubbles somehow made her way to the bathroom to catch my scene in the shower. The whole thing...I didn't notice her until she started making sniffing noises. Her eyes were so full of hurt and hatred. I don't know how she didn't expect this, I haven't touched her in weeks maybe months. If i wasn't getting it from her I obviously was gonna go somewhere else. i know I sound heartless but this is just how I feel. I watched her cry while the girl was giving it to me orally... She ran off and I continued what i was doing. There wasn't a nerve in me telling me to follow her, we've grown apart. I'm sorry

**_You're in denial, it's done babe._**

**_It's not working,It's been a while so how come it's not numb yet?_**

**_This is hurting_**

Weeks pass and Bubbles is still telling people we're together. She's in denial, why can't she just let me go? Eventually I had to let her know, face to face because the scene in the shower just wasn't enough for her. After tracking her down, I found her at a bar. As soon as she sees me her face perks up, mine frowns. "Boom..."

"Bubbles, stop. Don't make this hard, just let me go"

"What are-" i interrupted her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. We've grown apart just accept that fact." Her eyes then dropped. I think she got the point. We sat in awkward silence for a while until she broke the silence with a saddened yet confident voice.

"I'll be by my place to get my stuff. You can have the apartment, I'll move"

"You can k-"

"I said, I'll move" Her voice was stern and confident. She sipped the last of her drink and made her way towards the exit. I watched her walk away, there was something different about the way she walked. I notice it completely, days later i noticed a complete transformation...I changed Bubbles.

**_Can't hide it in your smile or hide it in your arms,_**

**_Sorry to tell you Ms. Glass Girl, I know who you are._**

**_I can't read hands and surely not the stars._**

**_But sorry to tell you Ms. Glass Girl, I know who you are, yeah._**

Someone was knocking at my door later that week to collect her things from the apartment. I open the door but didn't recongize the girl infront of me even though I knew her. She had on short shorts, that hugged her ass. A tight baby blue tank top that showed off her D-Cups. She wore casual black vans and had on dark sunglasses. She had blonde hair with low-lights that effortless fell perfectly. Giving her a polished yet wild look. The sound of gum popping interupted me from looking at the girl. She pulled down her sunglasses to the bridge of her nose and I saw Bubble's eyes. My jaw dropped. "Are you gonna molest me with your eyes or let me in so I can move my stuff?". I moved aside so she could come in. She walked in. Her walk. The same as when she left the bar. It's different. She begans moving in and out carrying boxes amoung boxes.

"I don't understand why we can't talk about this..." Bubbles turned around and stared at me in disbelief.

"We can't talk about it because we've grown apart" She was mocking me, I felt it. She swiftly pushed her sunglasses on the top of her head. Her eyes told a hold different stuff then her body language did.

"Stop acting like this!"

"Like what?"

"Stop acting like the girl you aren't. What happened to bubbly Bubbles?"

"She died when that girl was deep throating your dick" She narrowed her eyes as me and spoke with such confidence I've never seen her like this. "I never thought you would do this to me. But a guy is a guy. I can't say I'm not hurt, but I'll be damned if I'm broken. What we had is now hers and let her know she can have it".

"There is no_ her_. I'm single"

"Sucks to be you" She pulled sunglasses back up and continued packing. Seeing her like this, hurts me. I watch her move back and forth and I notice that she's gotten tattoos...Bubbles hated tattoos. I gently grabbed her arm as she walked past me, examing the tattoo. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You hate tattoos."

"I did, then I got one. Shit changes, doesn't it? You like? It says 'Glass Girl'" She smiled up at me but I knew she was reallly hurt. Pain like that you can't hide, but she tried. She tried by changing her whole idenity but Glass Girl...I know who you are.

_**All rivers lead to oceans,**_

_**Where there's smoke there's fire that's what they tell me,**_

_**Got no sixth sense,**_

_**Just this notion**_

_**Your eyes scream liar, you cannot help it.**_

After that day bubbles moved out, we stayed friends...somewhat. We hang around the same people, so we run into eachother constantly. We decided to not make things awkward so we made a truce. I attempt to apoligize millions of times, because i just can't get over her change. Not matter how many times I apoligze, I get mixed answers. Her smile and body language say 'It's ok, shit happens' but her eyes... Her once so innocent and delicate eyes are now full of hatred and hurt. They scream 'Lair', when I apologize. I hurt her so bad that she can't see the truth...

_**I should have known from Glastonbury last year, was it June?**_

_**When everyone was so excited to go there, but not you, Whoa oh oh oh oh.**_

_**He must be some great rockstar, tattooed and shirtless.**_

_**Well maybe since you like being his new clown, join his circus**_.

The years has passed and Bubbles and I are still friends, a little closer but not like how we used to be. I've been dating but when I look at Bubbles... I don't feel love but I feel as I did that to her. I changed her. I didn't make her into a slut but I made her into her complete oppisite. June came back around and everyone know what that means, It's time for Glastonbury. A concert like environment, full of fun. I didn't go last year...I was...busy? Bubbles went and when she came home she got a surprise. All out friends we excited to go and we all made plans, except Bubbles. I guess going would bring back bad memories.

"You guys are such followers. who would wanna go to something like that?"

"You go every year!" Blossom, was starring at Bubbles with shocked eyes.

"New year, new me. Hope you all have fun and choke on something while you're there"

"Yeah that would give you a logical reason to come and have fun with us instead of cooped up with your boyfriend" Blossom looked slighly hurt that her sister didn't want to come on a trip with her, but that's the new Bubbles for ya.

"Yeah, you are with him alot. He must be like tattooed and always shirtless because you never come out of that house. We all know, you're just his favor of the week, but since you like being his new clown. Join his circus" Bubbles slapped me as soon as i stopped talking. The anger is her eyes clear as day.

**_Can't hide it in your style or hide it in your charm._**

**_Sorry to tell you Ms. Glass Girl, I know who you are._**

**_God laughs at our plans, oh what a laugh._**

**_Sorry to tell you Ms. Glass Girl, we know who you are, yeah._**

"How dare you speak on something you have NO right to talk about. NONE! He was the one that help me, after you. The worst realationship OF MY LIFE." She quickly pulled away from me, obviously trying to collect herself. She didnt' mean to lose her cool like that... "Blaze and I will have been together for a year in two days". Our friends congradulated her but i knew the truth. Two days, a year ago, she left me a the bar. I don't know where she went but obviously she met Blaze and hey hit it off.. She looked like she wanted to be happy and excite but I knew the truth. I know exactly who you are, Ms. Glass Girl... You can't hide it or deny it. You're just another broken-hearted girl, that doesn't want to show it. You create a 'new you' to get away from the pain someone once caused you.

**_All rivers lead to oceans._**

**_Where there's smoke there's fire that's what they tell me,_**

**_Got no sixth sense,_**

**_Just this notion,_**

**_Your eyes scream liar, you cannot help it._**

Bubbles now brings Blaze around us, the look happy together but who really knows whats going on. She still has that same corrupted walk, her eyes and body language can never agree, she continues to get tattoos and now piercings, but deep inside. She's the same Bubbles that i fell out of love with. Because of that, i created this...

We were all sitting at dinner when Blaze asked me, "So you're the jerk-off that hurt me Bubbles. You don't seem like a bad guy. So what did you hurt her and not give a damn?" Everyone was waiting for me to response and for him to explode. I wasn't gonna let him get to me and lose my cool. I know I could take blaze even if his muscles are equivalent to the size of Butch's... But imma lover not a fighter or so I'll try to outsmart him.

"Who says I don't give a damn, I mean we ARE still friends..."

"That term is used loosely" Bubbles narrows her eyes at me. I said nothing btu I looked into her eyes that screamed. Screamed in despair and sadness...They screamed 'Liar' and there's nothing I can do about it. I created her and now I have to deal with her.

**_So there you have it._**

**_Breakups are always hard, especially when you're young._**

**_I guess that's just it, I'm too young to be committed _**

**_I got nothing else to say, no need to further complicate._**

**_Find me something now to break._**

**_Don't touch me I'll be OK._**

**_Karma had its way today._**

**_I don't like you in the worst way_**

"Well there's the truth. We're not friends, but I understand. She took the break up hard, They always are, especially when you're young. At least that's what I heard. But I'm young, I felt that we got caught into this routine and we grew apart. I didn't see you like I once saw you. I'm too young to be committed to you. Or in your words, A guy is a guy.. I understand, your hurt. But don't bring your boyfriend here to try to scare me. That's the thing with you, you don't know how to use your words and say what you have to say!"

"That's not true, I always voiced my opionions! It was you! If you weren' thappy then damnit Boomer you should have said something! ANYTHING! But no, you wait until I leave and have sex with another girl behind my back!" Our friends gasp, but they keep there eyes on me.

"Yeah I did, because I feel out of love with you. I couldn't touch you, but hey I'M A GUY. I have needs so I got it from somewhere else!"

"That makes it okay? HELL NO. Seven years... I WASTED SEVEN YEARS WITH YOU. Years I will never get back, yet I have to suffer!" I looked at the pain in her eyes starting to show through... I composed myself.

"I don't want you to suffer, but I don't want you to think of me as a bad person either"

"There's nothing you can do to change that. You're dead to me, Boomer"

"Fine, I'll just find something...someone else to break. I guess Karma had her way today, huh?" I got up from the table and began to walk off. Someone grabbed my arm, urging me to stay. "Don't touch me, I'm fine just let me go.." The person obey and I left the resturant. Leaving the Glass Girl behind...

**_All rivers lead to oceans_**

**_Where there's smoke there's fire thats what they tell me,_**

**_Got no sixth sense,_**

**_Just this notion,_**

**_Your eyes scream liar, you cannot help it._**

That was the last time I seen Bubbles, I wish the best for her but I just can't be with her... I'm done._"You're dead to me, Boomer"_ The words ringin my head whenevr I think about her. I also see her laugh, dance and try to be normal but I know the truth.. I know who you are, Ms. Glass Girl...

* * *

**I decided to do another oneshot with the Blues, since all I write about are the greens...Maybe I'll do one on the Red. what do ya think? REVIEW!**


End file.
